Gray Ringmarc
Gray Ringmarc (グレイ＝リングマーク) is Nightmare's subordinate in the Tower of Clover. He used to be an assassin and once wanted to assasinate Nightmare but decided against it after seeing how pitiful Nightmare was. He is a very skilled fighter so Ace frequently tries to "train" with him. He is a terrible cook (except for hot cocoa) and has no talent in the visual arts, but he seems to enjoy trying both anyway, although on failing he will get depressed, especially if others comment on how bad something turned out. Appearance Personality Gray is very mature, particularly in comparison to so many other of the role players of Wonderland, which earns him respect from most everyone around. He is described as kind, and has a love for cute animals; he has rescued everything from cats to flying squirrels to a baby seal. Despite this, as a former assassin, Gray can be cruel if it comes to protecting someone, but does not like this side of himself seen, and will do whatever it takes to hide it. Background Games Clover no Kuni no Alice Joker no Kuni no Alice Manga Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World Joker no Kuni no Alice: Circus to Usotsuki Game Plot Relationships Julius Monrey Nightmare Gottschalk As Nightmare's subordinate, Gray is as much a nanny to the weak-bodied and lazy Nightmare as he is a bodyguard and assistant. Gray consistently presses Nightmare to go to the hospital and to take his medicine, both of which Nightmare refuses adamantly. At times Gray will slip medicine into Nightmare's food or try to cook something to improve his boss's health, but these attempts usually fail. Several people, Nightmare included, admit that if Gray weren't around, Nightmare would probably be a lot worse off. Despite his position under Nightmare, Gray admits to being a little afraid of his boss, because he can read minds; however, as Gray says, "being a little afraid of one's boss isn't a bad thing." Blood Dupre Elliot March Elliot and Gray are on good terms, as both are near workaholics and know what it is like to have to deal with a selfish boss. Tweedle Dee & Dum The twins respect Gray in action and speech and seem to like him; when they are in adult form, he treats them as adults, which earns more respect from Dee and Dum. Mary Gowland Boris Airay The two are on good terms, and, because Boris is a cat, Gray rather likes Boris. They do not interact much, but they get along well. Pierce Villiers Vivaldi Peter White Ace Because Ace constantly tries to spar with Gray against the other's wishes, Gray doesn't much like the knight. He refers to Ace as "damn brat" when Ace attacks him and tells Julius to keep Ace more under control. Joker Trivia Gallery Official Artwork Game Screenshots Cannot cook.png|An example of Gray's inability to cook, in this case nabe Competitive.png|Gray is very competitive with Julius when it comes to Alice 070 5.jpg|Gray likes cute animals Fishing with a seal.png|friendship event in Joker; Gray accidentally caught a baby seal. Nightmare named it Gomakichi. グレイ.jpg|Mini game chibi version, from Clover Gr2.jpg|Mini game super deformed chibi version, from Clover Category:Characters Category:Roleholders